


Ruby Has A Penis Because She Is Futa

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Futa, Futanari, Gen, Green Purple actually has a name?, I AM SO FUCKING HYPED FOR SEASON FOUR, I always liked the "Futas are sorta rare" bit, I heard this fandom loved them some futa, One-Shot, RNJR is so much better than JNRR, RRNJ, She wants the d, but have you considered, it's a color and it starts with an R, more than the "X is the first and only futa ever because magic/mutation"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: Peeeeenis





	

Ruby Rose, camping with Team JNPR Minus Pyrrha, sat down on the nice-ass patch of forest-y ground they'd found. Standing behind one of the tents so her male teammates couldn't see her, both of them focused on the meal Lie Ren was preparing on their campfire, Ruby stripped her outfit from her body, revealing her adorable and cute body to the cool night air, her dick standing proud.

"Woah, you have a dick!" Nora realized in shock as she dropped a fuckton of firewood, her loud voice catching the attention of the others. Ruby flinched.

"Nora!" The redhead(?) yelled. "You said you were getting firewood!"

"I was, then I saw that! And I'd say that wood is fire!" Nora joked with a grin.

On the other side of the world, Yang sneezed, and felt sad.

"Well, uh... Yeah, I have a dick. But I'm still a girl, I just-" Ruby admitted, cutely acting shy while staring at her dick, begging it to go down despite the attention it was getting.

"Isn't Futanari Syndrome really rare? Like, at least one in a hundred?" Nora wondered.

"Yep." Ruby admitted, wondering how they'd react to this.

"Cool." Nora giggled, staring at the dick like it was a giant ice cream from some cartoon and she was a starving orphan from a Dickens novel. Heh, dick.

"Meh." Lie Ren shrugged, going back to making food.

"Oh, uh... ok then. That's... ok." Jaune said awkwardly, having no idea what to say. 

"Hey, can you pee out of that?" Nora asked, pointing at the dick, her finger barely an inch from its tip. She felt it twitch and strain, eager to meet it, and she held her hips back.

"Uh... yeah, when I want to." Ruby said with a blush, not expecting that question.

"Can you pee out of both at once?" Nora asked, leaning closer to the dick, her face near its tip.

"Yeah, but I usually just pick one." Ruby admitted quietly, blushing more.

"Can I touch it?" Nora asked, looking up at her like a kid in a candy store.

She turned around in an overload of embarassment, giving Nora a face full of bare Ruby ass. "OK, that's enough show and tell for one night!" She said in embarassment, quickly grabbing her pyjamas and putting them on, not caring how they tented those clothes or the sleeping bed she used her Semblance to rush into.


End file.
